


Clearing The Air

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, M/M, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Roll-A-Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Harry finally catches a moment with Nick to figure out what's been going on between them.
Relationships: Nick Fury/Harry Potter
Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386382
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Clearing The Air

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfictions July 27th #RollADrabble (Harry/Nick Fury/Romance) and Bingo Square G5: New York City
> 
> Thank you to starrnobella for beta reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“Nick, can I speak with you?” Harry said, stopping in the doorway of Director Fury’s office. 

Nick looked up, nodding curtly. 

Harry stepped inside, closing the door behind him. “What’s going on with you?” He stopped in front of Nick’s desk, leaning forward and resting his hands on the desk.

Nick stopped what he was doing, closing his laptop. “Harry.”

“Don’t Harry me,” he said, cutting him off. “I transferred here to New York City so we could be together… But since I’ve been here, you’ve done nothing but ignore me. If I’ve misunderstood what was going on between us, please let me know, and I’ll transfer back to D.C.”

Nick placed his larger hand over Harry’s smaller one. “I don’t want you to leave.”

Harry took the seat in front of Nick’s desk. “It doesn’t seem that way,” he said quietly. His relationship with Nick was still tentative, and it had taken months for him even to get Nick to see him as anything more than an Agent of Shield. Nick had initially refused, based solely on the age difference between them. Harry, however, didn’t care. He didn’t care that Nick was older… What he cared about was that Nick understood him. He knew what it was like to lose people you loved. He knew what it was like to have the weight of the world on one’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” Nick apologised. “It’s been harder having you here than I anticipated. That’s why I’ve been distant.” He stood and walked around his desk, pausing in front of Harry. Reaching down, he took Harry’s hand and pulled him to his feet. “Seeing you here in this office is driving me wild,” he said, his voice husky.

“Really?” Harry asked, looking up at Nick.

“Mhmm,” Nick said, bending down and brushing his lips against Harry’s neck. He pressed a kiss there teasingly. “All I can think about is bending you over my desk when I see you.”

Harry licked his lips. “Really?

“Yes, really,” Nick said, pulling away slightly so he could look into Harry’s eyes. “So, don’t doubt that my feelings for you have changed. I’m just trying to find the balance to be professional at work.”

“That makes sense,” Harry said. “I’m rather relieved, actually.”

Nick smiled. “I’ll make it up to you tonight.”

“Sounds like a plan. I do have to run, though… I have a meeting with Stark.” Harry brushed his lips against Nick’s. “See you later.”

“I’ll pick you up at eight,” Nick promised.

Harry grinned at Nick one last time before exiting the office. Now that he had cleared the air with Nick, he felt a lot better about his transfer to the city. It was definitely the right decision to make.


End file.
